


Seriously in Love

by Mickey_99



Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: Lev Haiba's take on the events of the series. And more importantly on Yaku.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736596
Comments: 13
Kudos: 197





	Seriously in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have always seen Lev's character as a free spirit and as someone who wouldn't really like commitment. So this is my take on him finding someone he wanted to commit to.

Lev wasn't serious about much. In fact he much preferred floating through life and just letting things go. Sure he would get into things if they were fun, but overall Lev much preferred to just let life go whatever way it wanted to go. 

It was no secret that Lev got around. It was just for fun and the sex didn't mean anything. Sometimes people would tell Lev that he should respect his future soulmate more. That line of thinking pissed Lev off.

What if he didn't want a fucking soulmate.

Lev didn't want to be tied to someone for all that time. Lev didn't like thinking about "forever". So Lev didn't search. Maybe that's how he had missed the fact that Yaku was his soulmate, despite having an attraction towards the shorter male for most of his first year. 

But Lev found that Yaku wasn't just a passing attraction. Lev got a thrill everytime he watched Yaku play on the court. Lev got all giddy and excited during the rare moment that Yaku complimented him. And Lev definitely was attracted to Yaku.

It wasn't until the moment on the court where Yaku twisted his ankle and the two had a realization that they were soulmates, that Lev realized what all these feelings amounted to. "Love". 

For once Lev didn't get mad at the idea of soulmates. Because for some reason, Lev felt like everyday with Yaku was going to be an adventure of a Lifetime.

Lev wasn't serious about much. But when Yaku told him about his past Lev almost cried. Lev almost cried because he didn't want Yaku to have to feel the horrible things those people made him feel. 

Lev held Yaku at night after they moved in together. Lev would hold Yaku as the smaller man awoke in terror. Lev would bite his lip to keep from sobbing as the person he loved so much cried out in agony at feeling a pain that didn't even exist.

Lev didn't care much about sex anymore. Because being with Yaku meant a whole lot more in the grand scheme of things.

It was the way Yaku could handle Lev's jokes. 

It was the way Yaku laughed at Lev's stupid antics.

It was the way Yaku came to all of Lev's games after Yaku graduated.

It was the way Yaku just was.

  
Lev wasn't serious about much. But when he went with Yaku to the meeting he had resolved to be serious that entire night. If it was for Yaku, then Lev would always put up with the things that weren't so fun. 

Later that night, after Hinata had been stabilized, Lev held Yaku as his soulmate explained everything. Yaku went into every awful detail. Every bloody moment right up to when they has all seen Hinata bleeding on the ground. Lev wasn't serious about much but Lev cried with Yaku that night.

Lev cried as he watched Yaku scream in anger and frustration. Lev held tight onto Yaku as the smaller male sobbed. 

During the trials Lev was serious. Lev wanted so badly to kill the people on the stands. The people who claimed that his friends had "asked for it". Lev was serious as Yaku was called to the stand, and when Yaku started trembling under the gaze of the lawyer, Lev wanted nothing more than to hug Yaku. 

Lev was reminded why he loved Yaku when the short male took a deep breath and stared right into the lawyer's eyes. Lev could feel the fear that was shooting across the bond. But Yaku refused to back down.

Yaku always refused to back down.

Lev wasn't serious about much. But Lev was serious when Yaku came to him about trying to be intimate.

"I want... I want to try to be intimate with you," Yaku says quietly. 

Yaku didn't try to hide his nervousness, what was the point when Lev could literally feel the nerves shoot across the bond.

Lev had sat down in the chair and pulled Yaku so that he was sitting in his lap.

"Okay," Lev says smiling at Yaku gently," But you're in complete control of what happens. My hands won't even touch you unless you make them. And I stop things if you are pushing it."

Yaku had glowered at the last rule, but had nodded in understanding. After all, it wouldn't be good for anyone if they pushed it too hard.

They made it to the point of Yaku sticking his tongue in Lev's mouth before Lev forced things to quit. Yaku had been practically hyperventilating as soon as thier tongues made contact.

  
Lev started brushing up against Yaku's hands and shoulders when they passed each other. At night Lev threw an arm over Yaku's waist during the time it took Yaku to fall asleep. Eventually it got to the point that Yaku had grabbed Lev's arm to just keep him there the entire night. Eventually when they brushed against each other, Yaku would turn his head and lay a gentle kiss on Lev's lips.

  
It was about 3 months after Akaashi and Bokuto's wedding that Lev was able to press Yaku against a wall without Yaku even batting an eye. 

"Sorry," Lev says jumping away after getting to excited and pressing Yaku against the wall," I didn't mean to do that."

Instead of responding, Yaku grabbed the front of Lev's shirt and yanked the younger male into a searing kiss.

Lev isn't serious about a lot of things. But the first time Yaku let Lev make love to him, Lev was serious about making it the best experiance of Yaku's entire life.

Lev made sure that every movement he made, allowed Yaku some sort of pleasure. By the end Lev was cuddling a very pleasured Yaku to his chest.

"I love you so much Morisuke," Lev says. He says those words over and over again. It ends up being like a chant. A prayer.

  
Lev and Yaku always talked about wanting to go on adventures and climb mountains. It was one of the things Lev loved most about Yaku, his spirit. So when Lev brought Yaku on a hiking trip no one was surprised.

They had made it to a spot that overlooked a huge waterfall. Yaku was looking with wonder at the entire view. Yaku almost missed the movement of Lev getting down on one knee. 

Almost.

"Lev what are you... Oh my God!" Yaku's hand went up to cover his mouth.

Lev's palms started getting sweaty.

"Morisuke I have never been a serious person. I never thought I would be able to commit to anybody. I always wanted to go on adventures and have fun. But I can't see my life without you now. Because, Morisuke, not only are you are the biggest adventure I have ever had. You are the only adventure I ever needed. Please marry me, so I can continue to have this adventure."

Yaku looked in wonder at the ring Lev was holding. It was an elegant puzzle ring. 

"Yes," Yaku says smiling happily. "Of course I will marry you."

Yaku and Lev wrapped around each other in a loving hug, then Yaku pulled away with a smirk.

  
"There is no way you were the one to write that speech," Yaku says smirking.

"I wrote the first of it," Lev says annoyed." Keiji helped... a little bit."

  
Yaku let out a loud snort. ,"Sure."

"Shut up. I suck with words," Lev pouts. 

But soon Lev's pout turns into a smile, and then it turns into a laugh.

Lev Haiba isn't serious about much. But Lev Haiba seriously loves Yaku Morisuke.

[Join the discord](https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r)


End file.
